Destiny
by SKaylor95
Summary: What if, when Bella was going through her early days in Twilight and New Moon she had a sort of guardian angel? And what if that guardian angel was none other then an "older", wiser, version of herself? How would the story play out? Read to find out.


**Summary: What if, when Bella was going through her early days in Twilight and New Moon she had a sort of guardian angel? And what if that guardian angel was none other then an "older", wiser, version of herself? How would the story play out? Read to find out. **

Destiny

Future Bella POV (FBPOV) Year: 2234

After years of my life with Edward and Nessie and my amazing family I decided that I wanted to take some of the troubles away from my past self. I remembered a special someone—that then I thought was a figment of my imagination—coming to help me at times that were hard. She would come and go in a whisper and she wouldn't talk. She would hold me when I was sad and would let me vent to her. It was only after I learnt of a way to time travel that I started realizing that the special someone was in fact me. I had recently acquired a new friend with a special ring. You see, this ring could transport you anywhere in time—anywhere you wanted to go no matter what time, and you could be there. When I met my special friend he told me hat he saw in his future that he was supposed to help me. Apparently when I was human and in the pivotal stages of my relationship with Edward, my survival had a little bit more help then just Edward controlling himself. Apparently I was supposed to go back and help my past self move forward, without changing the future. And this new friend of mine was very cryptic. He liked to drop little hints about when and where I needed help the most but was one of those people that answered questions with questions. So I was about to embark on this little "mission" alone—did I mention that the ring only transports one person at a time? Oh, well, only me on this mission. Yay. So here I am, at my new friend's house, waiting for the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2010~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After buying some clothes from this time period and trying my best to blend in with the people of my past, I went to find a place to stay. I couldn't just find a motel because all of my credit cards and IDs are from years into the future. As I was walking through the rainy town of my past I reminisced about the happy times I had here. This was where my life truly began. I met Edward in this town, and Jacob, and all of my amazing family. I grew into a strong, assertive, woman, who didn't take no for an answer. I had a beautiful baby and fought a battle against the strongest vampires known in my world. Walking through this town again also made me feel a little uneasy. I couldn't change my future—it was too good. I had to be very careful not to displace anything. I had to be even more careful not to run into any of the Cullens. If I ran into any member of that family, they would sense something was up. And as far as I know they didn't run into a female vampire that shared their lifestyle while I was human. With all of my thinking, I had lost track of where I was going and ended up in front of a very familiar building.

Standing in front of my cottage—my beautiful, first home with Edward—caused a warm smile to grace my lips. It wasn't in very good shape right now. The walls were crumbling down and the roof was non-existent, but it was still my home. I could sense if anyone was coming near and it was far enough away that the Cullens wouldn't hear me, this would be my home until I could go back to my real home, with Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was my past-self's first day at Forks High. This was both a good day and a bad day for me. I did make some great friends, but I also met Edward. And although Edward proved to be a very special person to me, today he wasn't very nice. I had caught him on a day when he was especially thirsty and I smelled particularly appetizing. So when you couple that with the fact that he cant read my mind, to say that he was hostile would be an understatement.

I waited for the tree outside my bedroom window for my past self to rise from her slumber. I couldn't really remember what it was like to sleep, but she seamed to be particularly fond of sleeping. She was hesitant to get out of bed but soon got up and went to prepare for the day. While she was in the bathroom I decided that I quick peek into my old room wouldn't hurt. I looked through piles of books and my closet. I saw that the blue top that Edward liked was scrunched up and in the corner of my closed. I pulled it out and hung it up nicely. She was going to need that sooner or later. I heard the sound of feet on wood and jumped back out into the tree. I saw past Bella get dressed and grab her bag. With one long heavy sigh and a look at he bed she went downstairs.

The first half of the day was uneventful and boring. I saw Bella make new friends with Jessica and Mike. I saw her Blush—a lot—when she would be asked to introduce herself and I saw her eat lunch. I watched through the window of the cafeteria as she asked Jessica about the Cullens. When she said that she wouldn't try to get Edward I had to bite back my chuckle. She would do more then get Edward. I found my eyes drifting to Edward a little more then was necessary. I hadn't seen him in over 24 hours and it was excruciating. He was very reluctant to let me go on this mission because he could not attend as well. He pulled the "Nessie Card", stating that I couldn't leave my child behind and I replied that she was going off with Jacob on a 57th honeymoon to Paris again and that she would not miss me. It took a lot of convincing on my part but he reluctantly let me go. I promised that I would be gone for no more then two months, but now that I am without him, I realized that this trip was going to be closer to one month then two.

When Bella got to Biology I had to sigh in happiness. Even though Edward was about to be a total dick to her, she was about to meet her future husband. I saw her cringe when he would be snappy at her and I saw him trying not to break the table apart. He was visibly tense the entire class period and when the bell rung he went a little faster then humanly possible to get out of the room. Alice was too busy with Jasper to notice what was going down with her Brother, so when he went to Spanish I followed Bella to Gym. She was scowling the entire period and when the bell finally rung she was out of there like a bat out of hell.

After a grueling day of a new school and meeting new people I could see that Bella was tired. I went to go back to my cottage but I passed a speeding Edward who was on his way to Alaska I assume. When I got to the cottage I could hear Alice and Jasper coming near. I left the cottage and moved to a tree near so that I could hear their conversation.

"I don't know what is going on with him," Jazz said to Alice.

"I don't know what this girl's blood does to him, but it's strong Jazz, really strong." She looked up to him with a worried expression. "All I see is that he kills her or she becomes on of us."

"It'll work out, it always does." He pulled her into a hug. "Are we going to move again?" he asks.

"I don't see it yet, but maybe." She said into is chest.

"Well then, lets make the most of out surroundings…" he implied.

Okay that was one thing I didn't want to see. I ran as quietly and as fast as I could away from my brother and sister having sex and stopped when I couldn't hear the moaning. When I finally stopped dry heaving I realized that I was not far from my meadow. I hadn't been to my meadow in years. I walked the familiar path at a slightly faster then human pace and found myself in my meadow in a little under an hour. The scenery was just as exquisite as I remembered in the perfectly round meadow that had become one of my favorite spots when I was human. The trees hast a shadow around the edges but the slowly setting sun made a pink and orange glow shine off the grass. The sun on my skin felt nice and I remembered Edward just laying and letting the sun warm him on my first trip to the meadow. While sitting in the meadow I let myself miss Edward most. I wished that he could be here with me and I wouldn't have to be alone for the next two months. If only there were two rings—one for me and one for Edward—so that he could help my past self just like me. But that couldn't happen so I stood up, brushed off my jeans and went back to the cottage. Jazz and Alice's presence was long gone and I could breathe again.

On the morning that I was almost crushed by a car I was a little more on edge. I had a feeling that I was needed in this situation but I couldn't figure out how. I ran slowly behind the big, red truck on its way to school and watched from the bushes as I bent down to examine the tires of my truck. When I screech of tires caught my past-self's attention I waited for Edward to run at me. But he wasn't moving. Then I remembered Edward saying something to me when he first took me to the meadow. "_All I could think was 'not her'". _I pulled my shield into myself and threw the words "not her" into Edward's mind. It was like someone behind him pushed him. He shot like a bullet towards past Bella and pulled her into a protective shield.

I was feeling particularly happy that I actually did what I came back for. I helped my past self and that was great. I could see that Past Bella was very confused for the next couple of days and that she was particularly hurt by Edward's actions.

Weeks passed and I watched Edward completely ignore past me. It was slightly insulting that he treated my like a pariah but I looked down at the ring on my finger and immediately got over it. Whenever I wanted to rip his head off I simply looked down at the beautiful ring and I was fine.

I could see that Edward was cracking. I could see that he couldn't hold out from talking to me and all he needed was a push. So that night I went to Mike Newton's house. After getting past the awful smell of his cologne I managed to sit beside his sleeping form at night. For a week I whispered things like "ask Bella to the dance" and "Bella is still dateless for the dance" and "come on man, grow a pair and ask Bella to the dance". And after that week it appeared that my plan was working. I saw him preparing for the big "moment" before biology and I had to chuckle. He was running in place and mumbling compliments to himself outside the door for about a minute.

He went inside and Edward was already annoyed at him. I smiled as I saw jealousy flash across Edward's face and I smiled even wider when he finally decided to talk to my past self. I could see that I was ecstatic but slightly hesitant and a little annoyed that he was talking to me. He tried to apologies without admitting any fault and I scoffed at how "Edward" that was.

I followed him to watch Bella sleep and saw her mumble his name I her sleep. I watched, transfixed, as his entire world shifted. I saw him falling in love with me I smiled. I had always wanted to see the look on his face when he realized that he loved me. I never truly understood his love until that moment. There was joy and fear and happiness all mixed together to create love filtering across his face. He had a shit-eating grin across his face and he was staring at me like I was the most beautiful person on the planet.

In my lapse in concentration, I shifted on the branch and made a leaf rustle against another leaf. Edward's head whipped towards my direction and I mentally cursed myself. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran. I knew that he didn't see me that night. He had stayed with me the entire night. He had watched me sleep through the entire night. I now he was following me. Great. He was faster then me and in no less then a minute he would catch me. What would I say to him? "Hi. I'm your wife from the future and I came back here to help my past self." Yeah that wouldn't go over well. Then an idea hit me. I thought about the day that I watched the Cullens play baseball and suddenly I was there.

They were just setting up for the game when I got there. Edward came out of the trees with me at his side and past me smiled when Alice and Emmett came over to greet her. It was so much more interesting watching them play as a vampire. I saw how past me was mesmerized with the speed and agility at which everyone around her moved. I remembered seeing this as a human but it was nothing compared to watching it as a vampire. The way they moved was mesmerizing. I had seen my family run before though I hadn't actually stopped to watch them move. They were graceful and precise and agile. They moved like bullets while looking like swans.

I heard them before they did. They were heading west but heard the game and decided to come and join. Alice's head snapped up at the same time that Edward's did. You could practically see the anger and worry rolling off of him in waves. They pulled past-me into a protective crouch and I could see myself trembling in what could only be fear. I couldn't remember what I was feeling at that exact moment. I was probably too hyped up on adrenalin to even feel anything. I was searching for something to do so I could help but I was coming up empty. James's clan walked by me and by some stroke of luck didn't see me. There was something in the back of my mind that was telling me that I couldn't do anything to help and that I was needed somewhere else.

I don't know how but I felt like I should be somewhere else and then I was somewhere else. I was back in the woods by Charlie's house it appeared. It was dark and it seamed early fall. I heard the roar of my truck and the shuffle of my feet on the sidewalk. What I heard next would have stopped my heart had it been beating.

"Bella, come for a walk with me," I heard Edward say. I sucked in a quick breath as I realized where I was. I didn't want to watch this but something was telling me that if I didn't my life would change drastically.

"Bella, were leaving" Edward said. I couldn't control it anymore and my body was wracked with tearless sobs. I listened to the conversation that started what I liked to call my personal "Dark Ages" while I tried to calm down. With a swish of the leaves, Edward disappeared from my past-self's life and both my past-self and my present-self burst into a round of uncontrollable sobs. I realized that this is where my past-self needed me. I had to help her get through this long period of time. If not the entire time that Edward was away then maybe just until she gained enough strength to go to Jacob. I vowed that I wouldn't tell her anything, I would just be her shoulder to cry on, I owed myself that much. Gaining some composure I moved into the small clearing but she didn't see me. I moved to puller into a hug, comfort her, but the moment my skin mad contact with her she jolted into reality. She seemed determined to find Edward. She started into the direction the he had gone but I could hear that he was already miles away and would soon be out of my hearing range. I let her wander, keeping an eye out encase she fell and hurt herself.

When she finally grew too tired to go on she collapsed to the ground and stayed there. I wanted to take her inside but I knew that Sam found me outside in the woods so I just stayed put. I stroked her hair and kept her warm with my coat until I heard the search party begin. I wanted to let the smell of vampire fade before Sam or the pack smelt me so I moved into the darkness of the trees about a mile away from where my past-self lay asleep.

I heard that I was starting to rouse and listened for the distinct sound of feet on the dirt. When I smelled Sam I wrinkled my nose in disgust and shook out my hair so I could smell more of myself then wet dog. Even with Jacob around I could never really get used to the smell of werewolf. I kept at least a mile radius between myself and the rest of the people looking for me in hopes of them not hearing me or smelling me, all the while trying to make sure that my past-self was okay. When Charlie finally set me to rest alone in my room I crawled in through the window. I would have to remind myself to never let my past-self see me climb through the window. If I had seen that during my "dark ages" I would surely have fallen apart all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOVEMBER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I was human I had thought that I was putting up at least a good façade for Charlie. As I watched myself it was clear that Edward's early statement that I was a horrible actress was correct. I wasn't fooling anyone with my act. In fact I think it would have been better if I just let it all out, at least then Charlie would know that I was feeling something. I looked like a walking coma. I lived my life but I wasn't really living.

I climbed in through the window after my past-self was asleep and laid down next to her. She cried a lot in her sleep and I would constantly have a tissue up to her cheek to keep then from wetting her pillow. When she would wake up screaming I used to get out of sight because Charlie usually came up to check on her, but as he realized that he could do nothing but let her scream he stopped coming. Now I hold her and rock her, not afraid of her seeing me because I know for a fact that she doesn't remember what I look like or what I do. The only memories I have of the special someone helping me was that they had kind, gentle hands that would stroke my hair and make me feel safe.

I was approaching the two-month mark and I knew that Edward—future Edward—would be getting worried soon. So I decided to leave him a message. When past-me was back asleep I used the ring to transport back to the future. I waited until everyone had left the house before I came in and left a note on our bed. It read

_E,_

_I know that you must be worried but I need another month. My past-self needed me more then I thought and although I know that you need me too think of it this way: we get eternity together. What's another month? Keep my heart safe; I've left it with you._

_All my love,_

_-B_

I sighed as I breathed in his sent that permeated our room. I wanted so badly to stay in this time, to be with my adoring husband again, but I knew that I had to finish what I started back in 2010.

I thought to mid December 2010, and I was there. Past-me was sitting in a rocking chair, simply staring at nothing, watching nothing. I don't remember much of what I did during those times. I don't remember what I did or who I talked to or what I learned in school, I just remember feelings. I remember the hole in my chest that would throb at the mere thought of anything that reminded me of Edward. I remember the numbness that was like a haven to me and the feeling that I didn't even want to go on. I really am surprised—after watching myself live through this—that past-me didn't try to commit suicide. Charlie's gun was just downstairs and it would have been so simple to mix some of the cleaners in the bathroom cabinet with water and chug that down. But I didn't and for that I was thankful. I wish that I could tell past- me that by spring break her life would be coming back and she would be able to breathe again. But that would ruin my future and I couldn't justify that.

When past-me started seeing Jacob I thought that I would be ready to go back to 2234, but I had that feeling again that I was needed. And that proved accurate when one night the wolves failed and Victoria showed up at Bella's window. I wanted to tear her limb from limb but the second she saw me she came to a stand still. I fought her off as best as I could without revealing my identity. She probably passed off my sent as a mix of vampire and the frail, human-girl sleeping in the bed just behind me. After she knew that she wasn't getting past me she ran off as quick as she had come. The wolves had shown up after her and I hid in the trees until they were gone. I told myself that after Edward came back I could go home again. I really was getting depressed being without my Edward.

I wanted to stop myself from going to the cliffs but I knew that that was the only way for Edward to come back. I waited for Alice to show up and for Jacob to drive me home. As past-me and Alice were talking I let my mind drift off to Edward. My daydreams were becoming more frequent and more intense. I would dream that we were in the meadow and I was human again or that we were on Isle Esme again, but this one was particularly interesting.

_~~~DAYDREAM~~~_

_Edward was stroking cheek and humming my lullaby to me. We were on the big golden bed at the Cullen house in Forks and it seamed that we were just enjoying each other's company. My stomach was round with Renesmee inside and his hand that wasn't stroking my cheek was resting firmly on my stomach. Then I noticed that the objects surrounding me were starting to fade. Soon the objects around me were gone all together and I looked startled up towards Edward. The swollen bump that was my stomach vanished and I was left with the flat belly I had when I was human. I was panicking now and looking around for my baby when I noticed that Edward was disappearing too. I reached out to him and he looked into my eyes pleadingly. _

"_Come back to me, baby," he said to me in a pleading voice. "Don't take too long, I need you to survive" and then he was gone. _

"_No, come back, Edward I need you too," I said. I reached out to where he used to be and grasped at the air. _

"_Hello?" a voice asked, "Hello?" it sounded perplexed and for that matter so was I. the I was jolted back to reality_

_~~~END VISION~~~_

"Whoa, what?" I asked looking around.

"Who the hell are you and why are you pleading for my brother?" came the voice I have become all too familiar with—Alice.

Oh, crap. I need an out. What do I do? I turned to her but made sure that my hair was cast in front of my eyes and my hat kept a shadow across my face. Please like that will work.

"Um, I'm Stella," I said. Well crap that rhymed with Bella. Why couldn't I think of anything more original? "What seams to be the problem?" I ask her while trying to make my voice deeper.

"I asked who the hell you are, and why you are calling out my brother's name," she said. It was clear that she was getting very annoyed.

"Well I already told you who I am and I'm sure that the Edward I was calling for is not your brother. I simply miss my mate and was daydreaming about him." I said. Well I might as well kiss some ass. "I apologize if I intruded on your hunting ground, I was simply passing through the area and this seemed like a good place to stop for a while. Again, my apologies." I turned to leave but she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. She pulled my left hand up to her face and examined what I could only assume was my wedding ring.

Crap. I knew that Alice had seen my ring before I had and I was hoping that she would buy the coincidence that I had a ring just like Edward's mother.

I decided that I would play the girl card and turned into the perfect doting wife.

"Oh, do you like my ring? It's the ring my mate's father gave to him before he was turned. He saved it for someone special and I was that someone. Actually, I really should get going. I was going to stop here for the night but I might as well continue on to my destination and get to my mate." I tried to pull my hand from Alice but she was too damn strong.

"Where did you get this ring?" she asked.

"I just told you. It was my mate's father's." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not buying that bull-shit. My brother—Edward—has a ring just like that. Am I supposed to believe that your mate is named Edward and that he just so happened to have the exact same ring that my brother has and gave it to you and you just happened to stop right outside my brother's gir—_ex_-girlfriend's house to relax before you go back to your mate?" she asked and let out a huff of air.

"Um, yeah," I said in a squeaky voice.

"Fine, go. But I'll be watchi—" she seemed to freeze where she was standing and got the distinct look on her face that meant that she was having a vision. Then, just as suddenly, she ran back in the direction of past-me's house.

I knew what vision she just had. And just because I knew that everything worked out doesn't mean that I wouldn't still worry. I was literally shaking with worry for three days while past-me and Alice ran through Italy in hopes of saving Edward. I broke down into tearless sobs while trying to stop myself from running to Italy and making sure he was okay. I wanted nothing more at that time then to return back to my time and hold my beautiful husband in my arms for the rest of eternity.

Finally, they returned. Watching Charlie grill Edward was comical and scary at the same time. While Charlie threatening Edward with his gun was funny because there was no way that his gun would do any damage to Edward's body it was scary because that meant that Charlie was mad enough to do that. And as I watched Charlie go to sleep and Alice go back to the Cullen house and Edward settle himself in beside my past-self I knew that all was right and I could return home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2234~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I returned with a pop in front of my new friend's place of residence. As I went up to his door I noticed some folded up clothes and a note. It read:

_Bella,_

_The journey must have been difficult for you. Had you not gone back your future would have been short and grim. The thoughts that you had while watching yourself go through your own personal "dark ages" were accurate. Had you not gone back to comfort yourself in those hard times, you would have in fact committed suicide. As well as when you pushed Edward to save you from the van—you would have died there too. I am proud of you for being strong enough to complete your destiny and am happy to inform you that there will be nothing more then a blissful eternity with your loved ones in your future. I have left some clothes for you to change into because your current ones are not appropriate for this time period. Please just leave the ring on the stool when you are finished and go back to your loving husband. _

_All the luck in the luck in the world—though you don't need it,_

_The Angel of Destiny_

I finally learned who my special friend was. Well that was good. I looked at the pile of clothes the angel had laid out for me and thought of Alice. She would approve. The floral red and white skirt along with the red cardigan matched the red heels perfectly. I sighed when I was done and slipped the heavy ring off my right hand. I placed the ring on the stool and it sparkled. That one glint from the ring was enough to tell me to go home. I raced back home at lightning speed and into my home. It seamed that everyone was out hunting and I had the house all to myself. There was a game of chess on pause in the middle of the living room and fashion magazines lying on the couch. I sighed and moved to sit at Edward's piano. Breathing in his smell I pressed lightly on the keys. I never learned to play the piano—that was Edward's thing—but I liked the sound of the chords. I smiled and closed my eyes as I thought of the many beautiful moments at the piano.

I heard their footsteps when they were about three miles of the house but I didn't get up to greet them. Edward was the first to come into the room and I didn't even have to look up to know that. I could always feel his presence when he was near me: and that satisfied me to no end. He sucked in a quick breath and came to an abrupt halt when he spotted me. I let my shield and said a quiet hello to him.

_What no welcome home hug? _I thought to him. Almost immediately I was engulfed into his warm embrace and I couldn't have been happier. Just then he proved me wrong and crashed his lips to mine.

The kiss was needy and passionate and filled with all the things we wanted to say to one another. It said "I love you" and "I missed you" and "lets not ever separate again" all without even breathing a word. The moment was ruined when a very distinct voice filled the room.

"Ew. Dad, stop trying to eat Mom's face," Nessie's high soprano voice rung out. I turned to her and chuckled before raising my eyebrows at her. It wouldn't be the first time I had come into a room to find her and Jacob in a similar position. She smiled and ran to join the hug. And I finally had my two favorite people in my arms again.

After we broke apart the rest of the family began to filter in. Once the hugs and greetings were through Edward ushered me up to our room she he could question me about my trip.

"I told you. If I hadn't done it, there would be no future for us," he didn't seem to believe me. He was adamant that our separation was for nothing.

"No. There is no way that I would have let that van crush you if you didn't tell me to help you." He said for the millionth time. I decided that we would just have to agree to disagree in this situation.

"Why are we arguing about something that is moot now when we could be celebrating my return?" I asked, implying something a lot more fun to do.

"You know what? I think you're right Mrs. Cullen" he said while unbuttoning my cardigan. "Did I ever tell you how delectable you look in red?" and we continued into the first of many nights of blissful oblivion.

**Whew. Okay. Was it good? Crap? Somewhere in between? Please review. Thanks. **

**SKaylor95**


End file.
